1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to couplings used in oil field and other applications, and more particularly to a high pressure, large inner diameter hose coupling with a termination attachment.
2. Related Art
Large diameter, high pressure hoses (such as those used in oil field applications) typically are attached together with large diameter, mating end terminations (such as flanges, male hammer unions, hubs, and the like). Each end termination generally is attached to a respective hose by a hose-end fitting. The hose-end fittings conventionally are built-in or swaged to the hose.
Built-in fittings generally are attached to a respective hose prior to curing the hose, resulting in a custom manufacturing process that begins upon receipt of a customer order. For instance, upon receiving an order, the manufacturing facility generally manufactures a hose to length, bonds the fittings to the ends of the made-to-length hose, and then cures the assembled hose and fittings. Manufacturing facilities generally experience delays due to the labor-intensive process, the need to schedule a hose build after receiving the customer order, and an inability to utilize a cut and couple system. This results in long lead times for customer orders.
Swage fittings generally are attached to a previously-cured hose, resulting in a faster manufacturing process relative to built-in fittings. For instance, prior to receiving a customer order, hoses generally are cured in long lengths and then stored alongside various types of fittings. Upon receiving a customer order, a cured hose is cut to the proper length, and then the swage fittings are attached to the ends of the cut-to-length, cured hose. Despite the benefits, swage fittings have several drawbacks.
In some circumstances, the end terminations are welded to the hose-end fitting before the fitting is swaged to the hose. However, due at least in part to the large size of the end terminations, swaging dies must be removed from the swaging equipment to allow removal of the swaged hose assembly from the equipment, thereby increasing the complexity and time of the swaging operation. To address this issue, in some circumstances, the end terminations are welded to the hose-end fitting after the fitting is swaged to the hose. However, due to the proximity of the welding operation to the swaged end of the hose, the heat from the welding operation may damage the end of the hose, which may compromise the integrity of the swage connection. To mitigate the risk of heat damage, certain welding methods (such as water jacket welding) may be used, but these methods are difficult and potentially dangerous. The swage operation also generally requires the use of heavy dies. Additionally, due to the nature of the swage operation, the hose is first crushed at the end of the ferrule of the swage fitting, and then the hose is compressed such that it grows axially relative to the stem of the fitting, imparting shear forces through the thickness of the hose and often delaminating or otherwise damaging the hose.